You Learn
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Si... tu has aprendido... y me has enseñado a amarteYaoi [Roy x Ed] Lemon
1. Chapter 1

You Learn

_Holas! Sé que aun no actualizo "El precio de un Anhelo" pero estoy en proceso, no os preocupéis._

_Desde ayer (8 de mayo del 2006) he estado escuchando la discográfica de Alanis Morissette… y de hecho ahora estoy escuchado "You Learn". En lo particular me gustan mucho sus canciones porque transmiten muchas sensaciones, las letras dicen muchas cosas que ocurren a diario… por eso, he querido a escribir este one-shot de FMA… ya saben… un Roy x Ed_

_Espero que los disfruten!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone  
I recommend walking around naked in your living room  
Swallow it down (what a jagged little pill)  
It feels so good (swimming in your stomach)  
Wait until the dust settles…_

-Ed….

- ¿qué pasa?

Muy lentamente se le acerco cual gato que se mueve con gracia y sigilo; una mano subió por su pierna de automail, pasando suavemente por su pecho hasta llegar a su mejilla, la cual acarició con premura.

-¿por qué estás tan pensativo?

- tengo miedo…

- ¿a qué?

- a que nos descubran….

Acerco su rostro hasta casi besarlo, solo para susurrarle quedamente "baka", luego le dio un beso corto en los labios.

- es imposible que nos sorprendan… -susurrándole al oído- cerré la puerta con seguro…-acercándolo por la cintura.

-pero… es que es tu oficina y…

-shhh…-tapándole la boca con un dedo índice

_You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You bleed you learn  
You scream you learn_

-¡AH! No, por favor….

Todo a causa de unas palabras… todo por una acción que cambio todo.

Hace un mes, Edward fue llamado por el coronel para dar el tan acostumbrado reporte de la misión. El Fullmetal había quedado mal herido de su encuentro con Scar así que cuando le dieron de alta en el hospital se le llamo inmediatamente.

A pesar de sentirse bien, Edward aun debía usar unos vendajes en la cabeza y en su mano humana. Cuando Roy lo vio no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, el fullmetal estaba a su cargo por lo tanto el debía velar por su bienestar… era su subordinado… _su enano_…

- Taisa, le he traído el informe

- muy bien…. Pero acércate...

-¿para qué?

- es una orden… no cuestiones-dejando el informe sobre el escritorio-.

- _claro… soy su perro… debo obedecerle… ¡maldición, quiero ser más que eso- _esta bien…

Una vez cerca del coronel, Ed lo miro expectante¿para qué le pidió eso, sin embargo antes de poder averiguarlo fue envuelto por los brazos de Roy.

-T-Taisa… ¿qué pasa?-sonrojándose-.

No hubo respuesta, al menos no oral, sino paraverbal: Roy lo apretó contra si sin llegar a la rudeza puesto que sabía que el muchacho aun estaba resentido de la batalla contra Scar.

_I recommend biting off more then you can chew to anyone  
I certainly do  
I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at any time  
Feel free  
Throw it down (the caution blocks you from the wind)  
Hold it up (to the rays)  
You wait and see when the smoke clears_

Edward por su parte, descubrió lo a gusto que se sentía en sus brazos, lo reconfortantes que eran… Roy Mustang… sin duda estaba lleno de misterios y era eso precisamente lo que le gustaba de él… pronto correspondió el abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-pensé que no te volvería a ver…

Ed salio de sus cavilaciones al oír aquella declaración¿qué significaban estas palabras?.

El fullmetal levanto la cabeza buscando la mirada de Roy quien lo miraba cariñosamente lo cual lo descolocó. _No entiendo…quizás_

- Edward… yo tengo que decirte algo…

El rubio espero pacientemente lo que iba a decir el mayor, sin embargo Roy no lograba conformar una oración fuera del "_y-yo…. Quiero...d-decirte…" _a lo cual el menor ya se estaba aburriendo…

-Taisa…

-dime

- yo….

Lo siguiente paralizo a Roy. Edward movía los labios de modo que el coronel leyera "_yo también te amo"_

Ahora… no había necesidad de hacer aquello para expresarlo, ambos procuraban transformar las palabras en acciones….

-Roy…

_You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You bleed you learn  
You scream you learn_

Ese pequeño cuerpo se le ofrecía generosamente… todo porque lo amaba.

Las cortinas de la oficina estaban cerradas al igual que la puerta de la misma, el silencio que inundaba el lugar hacia mucho que había sido roto por los suspiros de Ed, quien se encontraba desnudo sobre el sillón….

_Wear it out (the way a three-year-old would do)  
Melt it down (you're gonna have to eventually anyway)  
The fire trucks are coming up around the bend_

Roy se encontraba sobre él semidesnudo, besando su torso, lamiendo sus pezones y ombligo con extrema lentitud lo que hacia que el rubio se retorciera de placer a cada instante. Una mano lo masturbaba lentamente, la cual a veces se detenía en la punta para correrla con su lengua a lo que el menor jadeaba audiblemente.

- Roy…¡ah! Me voy a…

Roy al oírlo se posiciono entre sus piernas bajándose los pantalones antes para luego acomodar las piernas de Ed alrededor de sus caderas.

- no, aun no…

_You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You bleed you learn  
You scream you learn _

Ed al sentir que algo rozaba contra su entrada comenzó a moverse ansioso y a emitir gemiditos, incitando a Roy.

-Roy… por favor… tómame…

Este deslizo su dedo pulgar por sus labios en respuesta, luego se inclino a besarlo mientras su mano derecha guiaba su miembro hacia la entrada

-¡AH¡ah-ah…ah!

Los brazos de Ed rodearon su cuello con fuerza al sentir la invasión, pero al paso de unos segundos el dolor fue cediendo entrándole ganas de moverse, lo cual no demoro en hacer. Roy al sentir como Ed se movía confirmo que ya no había dolor en su pequeño y sin más comenzó a moverse primero muy lentamente…

- Roy… más fuerte…a-ah

- creí que… no querías que nos descubrieran –respirando agitadamente

-¡ah! –gimió al recibir una embestida más fuerte

-eres… un enano pervertido… te divierte la idea que nos descubran…susurrando en su oído para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja-.

Ed solo empujo a Roy de los hombros hacia si para poder besarlo, mientras apretaba el enlace que sus piernas hacían alrededor de la cintura de Roy…

Roy sintió algo punzante en su abdomen "_enano hentai"_ y comenzó a atenderlo

_You grieve you learn  
You choke you learn  
You laugh you learn  
You choose you learn  
You pray you learn  
You ask you learn  
You live you learn_

El clímax no tardo en llegar para ambos, Roy exhausto se dejo caer sobre Ed quien lo acomodo en su pecho para luego acariciar su cabello…

- Ed…

- dime

- te amo

- yo también.

Roy levanto su rostro para besar a Ed lentamente y así entregarse a Morfeo reposando sobre el pecho del fullmetal…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_No sé… lo escribí hoy (09 de mayo del 2006, a las 20.00 aprox.). Me tomo como una hora y media mas menos escribirlo… quizás no esta bueno…pero fue lo que salio de mi luego de dos días escuchando "You Learn"_

_Espero comentarios constructivos_

_Saludos!_

_Maki_

_09/05/06_


	2. ResR&R

_Respuesta para reviews anónimos!_

**Sumi-San: **_muchas gracias por tu review! Me anima a seguir escribiendo! Gracias!_

**Mamita chocomanjar Tanjou: **_mamaaaaaaaa! Graciassss!_

**Wolfgirl: **_de hacer continuación… no sé, depende de mi creatividad XD, gracias por el review_

**wolf trinity: **_hola! Primero que nada no sé si realmente leíste comprensivamente mi fic, en mis notas sale de quien es la canción… ¬¬_

_Segundo, no hay que ser experta en anatomía para saber que aparte de la boca hay otro "orificio" en el cuerpo de un hombre, puesto que que en sexualidad se enseña que entre un hombre y una mujer existe el sexo anal (vía el ano) y el acostumbrado que se podría decir "vaginal", pero en este caso como no hay "mujer" solo queda una opción, aparte del sexo oral (genital-boca)… sexo anal!_

**AGUILA FANEL: **_hace rato que me pregunto algo… eres Akane? bastet-sama?_


End file.
